undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 33
This Is Issue 33 of Fear The Living, titled Prisoner. This is the third issue of Arc #5. Issue 33 I look in the backyard and see some carvings in a tree. I walk over to it and it reads “David, Day 319” and an arrow pointing to the next backyard. Why would he leave this house, it seems like there’s nothing wrong with it. I walk back into the house and see a broken door. I enter it and it leads to a basement. I walk down it and a biter jumps on me. I toss it to the ground and stick an arrow in its eye. I go back up, this place was probably with biters. I walk upstairs and see a bedroom. I enter it and pick up a book labeled Dead Frontier, I open it and see a note saying “Neighbors house was safer”, I put the book in my pack and walk downstairs. I run to where the children are and lead them all inside “WHAT’S HAPPENING” Logan asks as I run outside. “BANDIT ATTACK, MAKE SURE EVERYONE STAYS HERE” I say. I grab my bow and arrow and get the first bandit to enter the gates. I run toward Kevin who is on top of a guard tower, I enter it and tell him “THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP, THEY CAN EASILY GET YOU LET’S GET OUT OF HERE”. “FINE” He says and we get down. Just as we reach the bottom a missle hits the tower and the top part blows up. We run out of the field of debris and duck under a table. I get out and see a couple of people crushed by debris. I run to a little body and see a kid was impaled by a board. I try to take it out but it’s stuck to the ground. I thought I lead them all inside, fucking shit, I always fuck up. “Don’t worry little kid, I’ll save you” I try to yank out the board but it doesn’t come out. I look at his face and see his eyes close. I feel something hit me and fall down as a bullet grazes my arm. I grab it and see the bandits have fully entered the warehouse. Someone picks me up and I’m face to face with Wesley. “Fucking kid” He says and punches my down. “How’s the bullet feeling” I say. He looks at me with a face of disgust and says “How’s Daniel doing”. I get up and punch him across the face, I take out an arrow and as he’s about to punch me I stab his hand, and leave the arrow there. I kick him back and two bandits come running. One hits me with the butt of his gun and the other grazes my chest, not knowing he only grazed me. I fall down as if I actually was killed. The get Wesley and help him back to a truck outside the gates. “Ken shit” D.L. says and picks me up. “I’m okay, just a couple of grazes” I say. I take out an arrow and shoot A bandit in between the eyes. I grab my pistol so I don’t have to constantly reload. I shoot a couple until I hear a bandit yell “RETREAT”. “PUSH THEM BACK” D.L. yells and we start shooting as much as we can at them. We get a good few but not all of them, they get back in the trucks. I catch one running through the gates and shoot his leg “DON’T GET THIS ONE” I yell. I walk up to him and grab him. I see the bandits escaping, those fuckers days are numbered. “Hey, you’re going to explain everything about the bandits to us” I tell him. “I won’t say” He says, but I knock him out before he can finish. “Not now” I say. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues